


Chaka

by glacis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaka keeps Daniel from becoming lunch.  Daniel becomes an honored (?) member of the tribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaka

Chaka, a Stargate SG1 story by Glacis. Rated NC17. Spoilers for The First Ones.

The MALP gave no indication of trouble. This, of course, should've put them immediately on their guard. Paranoia had saved their asses on more than one occasion. The utter silence that met them on P5D-936 struck them as a little odd, but not enough to stop their explorations.

Discovering scorch marks on the earth all around the Gate, Jack and Teal'c went off in opposite directions, searching for possible threats. Carter marched off in Jack's wake, staring with interest at the different sized pock marks in the ground and muttering about surface to surface missiles. After a thorough perimeter check, Jack waved them back to work. For the next hour, they explored further and further into the woods, looking for inhabitants, technology, botanical samples -- anything to make the mission worth the trip.

There wasn't much. Eventually, Daniel spotted what could have been either an impact mark or a rough hieroglyph on a rock and wandered over to it, keeping one eye on the rest of the team and the majority of his attention on the rock.

It saved his life.

"Down!"

Jack's cry was the only warning he had. Beams of pure white energy flew out from everywhere at once. Daniel dove face-first into the dirt, coincidentally knocking his chin against the rock he'd been studying. He winced, tasting both blood and dirt, scrabbling for the gun strapped to his thigh. He could hear staccato bursts of automatic weapon fire from Sam and Jack and the lower-pitched whine of Teal'c's staff weapon, returning enemy fire. They were shooting at shadows. Daniel couldn't see a damned thing.

"Back!"

Jack was doing well with the monosyllables. Sam and Teal'c sprayed fire as Jack led them out. Daniel had his gun out, but didn't fire it, since he didn't know what the hell he should be aiming at and didn't want to risk hitting the wrong person. The foliage between them and the Gate seemed to have developed into a jungle when they had their backs turned. By the time they made it back to the clearing where the Gate stood, it was filled with hostile fire.

So much for turning tail and going home. Time for plan B.

Jack hunkered down and gestured for the rest of them to join him. Sam and Teal'c crouched next to him and Daniel tried to step forward to join them.

The sharp prick of a knife at the side of his throat stopped him in his tracks. He opened his mouth to warn the others and the knife dug in, so he clamped down on the yell that was trying to escape. Teal'c looked up and bellowed just as Daniel was tugged backward into the trees. Then the hostiles were firing again, pinning the remainder of the team where they'd dived behind cover, and Daniel was being dragged over to the DHD.

Thrown roughly to his knees beside it, he looked up through blurred eyes at a man the color of putty, holding what looked like a big flashlight pointed at him. Daniel reached up to push his glasses back where they belonged so he could see straight, and nearly poked himself in the eye. Hm. No glasses. Must have lost them while being dragged backward through the bushes. The flashlight poked at him, and he glared up at his captor.

"What?" he asked calmly. A torrent of gibberish that sounded vaguely Mandarin answered him. He tried his question again in every Asian dialect he knew, looking for some common words. Very quickly, the being got tired of his efforts and pushed him toward the DHD. Hand gestures made it clear.

They wanted him to dial home.

"No damned way," he muttered under his breath. For one thing, he'd lost his GDO about the same time he'd lost his glasses, so if he tried they'd all be squashed like bugs on the backside of the iris.

For the same reason, he couldn't get help from home, so unless he could evade his captors, find some grenades, sneak back into the forest and rescue his teammates, a course of action which didn't seem feasible at the moment, he was fresh out of options. The lead warrior bellowed something at him, shaking the flashlight, and a burst of energy flew from it, barely missing Daniel and singeing the edge of the DHD.

"Stop!" he yelled, instinctively raising his hands. One thing none of them needed was for the DHD to be destroyed. This didn't seem like the best place for permanent exile. The natives were far too unfriendly.

Mind racing, Daniel reached for the glyphs, dialing an address from memory, last used over a year before. As he leaned over the DHD, he scratched a single word across the surface, hoping the rest of his team would make it out and know where to look for him. If nothing else, it would throw the natives off-track and perhaps even give his team a better chance to escape.

The Gate came to life with an impressive whoosh, and the leader howled excitedly. Several more natives came running from the woods, and the sound of weapon-fire diminished behind them. Daniel gave a hard little grin. Two of the group that had initially captured him then grabbed hold of his arms and rushed him up the steps, flinging him headlong into the event horizon.

The thought struck him as he tumbled through the wormhole that maybe they hadn't wanted to go home. Maybe they'd just wanted _him_ to go home. He rolled through the Gate, hostile warriors spilling out all around him, weapons blasting. While they were still trying to find an enemy to kill, Daniel put his head down and ran like hell.

They followed, hot on his trail, and he dodged and twisted, barely escaping getting fried by stray bolts from the energy weapons. Then a strange thing happened. The pursuit stopped dead. Several of the warriors began to yelp. Some of the yelps were cut off abruptly. Daniel ducked behind a tree, panting harshly, and fought to get his pulse under control. When he could hear something other than his heart pounding in his ears again, he returned as stealthily as possible toward the Gate.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. A small pack of Unas, five or six of them, had several dead warriors scattered around them. They were tearing the aliens into pieces and tying the corpses to sturdy sticks. It looked like they were getting ready to transport them. Cement-colored fluid, several shades darker than the aliens' skin, was smeared all over their claws and faces.

It looked like they'd sampled the goods before deciding to take the catch home.

Daniel swallowed several times in order to keep his breakfast where it belonged, then melted away into the trees as silently as he'd approached. From the look of it, it'd take some time for the Unas to dress their kills, and he couldn't return to P5D-936 until he had a clear shot at the Gate. Using the broken fragment of slate he'd brought with him, he marked his trail on the trees he passed. This was one planet he didn't want to get lost on.

By the time he'd gotten far enough inland that he felt safe, at least for the moment, he collapsed against the base of a tree in a small copse and closed his eyes. Stretching his legs to work out the stiffness, he leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree and took a deep breath. He'd give it an hour or so, then head back. Make his way to the Gate and meet up with his team. Once the natives stopped shooting at them they'd realize Daniel was missing. Then, either they'd come get him, or he'd go back to them. It was just a matter of time.

He was still thinking about timing and teamwork when he fell asleep.

A weird snuffling sound close to his ear roused him. Eyes still closed, he waved his hand, batting at the insect.

Clawed fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away from the tree, nearly yanking his arm from the socket.

"Yowch!" he yelped as he abruptly came fully awake. A few inches from his face was an Unas. One from the hunting party, judging by the grayish stains around his mouth and chin-horns. "Woah," Daniel tried again. "Ka naan, ka naan." He vividly remembered how to say he wasn't food.

This one didn't look like he was buying it.

Growling, the Unas spat, "Hok tah! Keka!" at Daniel, hauling him to his feet and slashing at his uniform with his claws.

"Son of a bitch!" Daniel spat back, just as angrily. "No, I am NOT food! Ka! Ka!" It didn't do him any good. He struggled, bunching up his fists and punching as hard as he could at any part of the Unas he could reach. That didn't do any good, either. By the time the fracas ended, Daniel was covered in welts and bleeding scratches, what clothing was left hanging in shreds from him, and the Unas wasn't hurt in the least. Just pissed off. And hungry, if the gleam in his eye was anything to go by.

The Unas had one huge clawed paw raised to strike, Daniel still vehemently insisting that he wasn't food, when a tree-rattling roar shook them both. In the middle of what sounded eerily like a battle-cry, one sound came through clearly. "Daa-nyell!"

Thank god. A friend at last. Daniel was still getting his mouth around "Chaka!" when the Unas who held him howled back and threw Daniel a good six feet. Bouncing off a tree and landing on his knees in the dirt, he gasped, trying to get his lungs working again. Raising his head, he saw his old friend from the last time he'd come to P3X-888, fully grown now. Close to eight feet tall, hands the size of dinner plates, claws at least five inches long.

Royally pissed off.

Happily, the rage was focused at the Unas who'd been trying to make a meal of Daniel, not at Daniel himself. Pulling himself shakily to his feet, Daniel took a few steps forward, hands out, murmuring in a calming voice, "It's okay, Chaka. Everything's okay. Everybody take it easy now --"

He didn't even see the backhand from the hungry Unas that caught him across the side of the skull and sent him into unconsciousness.

 

Wotak is a provider. Wants to lead. Good at one. Never the other.

As long as Chaka lives.

Danyel returns. Surprise. Joy.

Wotak tries to make him naan. Ka. Danyel is not naan.

Danyel is for Chaka.

Danyel makes sounds. Soft sounds, like a mate before pleasure. To Chaka.

Wotak strikes Danyel.

Rage.

Wotak strikes that which is for Chaka.

No matter that Wotak is a provider. Others provide.

One Danyel.

Wotak challenges Chaka. Wotak hurts Danyel. Chaka smells Danyel's blood. The soft noises stop.

Wotak dies.

Strike. Roar, strike again. Claws to Wotak's belly, to his mouth, to his nose. Horns to Wotak's face. Claws to Wotak's throat.

Pain at arm, belly, face, but it is nothing. Wotak hurts Danyel. Wotak challenges Chaka.

Wotak dies.

Tikel cries. Wotak is a provider. Tikel is a mate. Tikel roars.

Chaka looks up from Wotak's body and roars louder.

Tikel cries. Lowers her horns. Reaches for Danyel.

Chaka strikes Tikel and covers Danyel. Danyel is not naan. Not provider. Not leader. Chaka is confused by Danyel, but protective. Danyel is his.

"Pakta kre?"

Yes. Chaka agrees. Danyel is mate. Chaka mounts Danyel. Something is wrong.

Danyel is strange. His face is smooth. He has no horns. He is stupid about danger. His eyes are sky-colored, not like the trees, as they should be. He is furry in spots. His nose is bumpy. His skin is soft, and he has no claws. But he smells good. His sounds are soft. And he is Chaka's, and Chaka will mate with him.

If Chaka can find the holes.

Tikel leaps forward and catches Danyel. Tries to take him from Chaka. Chaka swipes at Tikel, knocking her over. Danyel stirs beneath Chaka.

"Daa-nyell?" Chaka claws him gently, careful of the strange soft skin with no armor and no bone. Danyel makes soft noises again, and Chaka responds. Croons to him, singing mating songs. Clicks deep in his throat.

"Chaka ... are you purring? I can't believe how heavy you are. What on earth are you doing? Not that the earth part's applicable, I suppose. I wonder what -- Oh, my god!"

The sounds are soft, then sharp. Danyel looks at Wotak. Tikel creeps closer.

"Pakta. Pakta kre, Danyel." Chaka invites him to mate. A command to any other. A request to Danyel. Chaka wraps his claws around Danyel's legs. Lays his body over him. Tries to find holes.

Need to mate is strong. Hopes he finds holes soon. Tikel is whining. Danyel is making sounds again. Moving. "Fre!" Yes. Like that.

Only one hole?

Chaka does what he can. Danyel is strange, but he is Chaka's.

 

Illumination hit Daniel with the force of a brick. Chaka wasn't sitting on him. Chaka was trying like hell to fuck him.

The insane urge to giggle warred with the strong urge to have hysterics, hampered by the true anthropologist's curiosity that had gotten him into and out of more trouble than he could recall. The Unas who'd attacked him lay in a heap a few feet away, his throat torn out. A second, smaller Unas cowered nearby, staring at him like it would really enjoy making a meal out of him.

Chaka was draped over his back like an extremely heavy, very horny tortoise shell, looking for a way in.

"It's not gonna work, Chaka," Daniel tried reasoning with him. Chaka crooned some more, made that strange purring sound, and pulled harder at his legs. The other Unas growled.

It looked even hungrier.

More sounds caught Daniel's attention, and he turned as best he could under Chaka's weight to see the rest of the hunting party coming up on them. Chaka was moving more urgently now, and the crooning was starting to take on a frustrated edge. Daniel swallowed.

He could certainly get himself in some odd situations. From the look of this one, he'd better get damned good at cross-species intercourse real fast, or Chaka's efforts would be for naught. It was meal or mate time for one Daniel Jackson, and much as he didn't want to do what he knew he had to do, it was better than ending up in several pieces roasting on a spit in a cave somewhere. Besides, if the pack took Chaka down, he'd have no chance at all of escaping, and if he didn't do what Chaka wanted, the rest of them might look on this as the perfect opportunity to change leadership of the clan.

Wouldn't be the first time perceived weakness in the alpha male led to an unexpected rearrangement of the status quo.

"Shit," Daniel whispered. Craning to look over his shoulder, he caught sight of Chaka's erection. It protruded from a slit in the mottled skin of the groin, almost shyly. It wasn't very big, thank god. About four inches long, maybe half an inch across and slick with a fluid that glowed almost as brightly as the blood had when Daniel'd taken the stone out of Chaka's hand so many months before. "Well, at least it won't kill me. Nice of you to bring your own lube."

Taking a deep breath, he reached behind himself and ripped away the last of his undershorts. At this point, the only clothing he had left was part of his tee shirt draped from the collar stretched around his neck, his dog tags, his belt, and his boots. The remnants of his pants puddled around the tops of his boots. With his backside bared, he kept breathing deeply, trying to stay as relaxed as possible, and reached back to take gentle hold of Chaka's penis.

The Unas roared. He sounded more startled than afraid. After the initial jolt, he began to croon again and leaned forward. Daniel was on his hands and knees, one hand now reaching back between his thighs and guiding Chaka home. Chaka was crouched over him, huge clawed feet planted outside Daniel's calves, clawed hands digging into the dirt on either side of Daniel's body. His head was above Daniel's, and he was nuzzling the top of Daniel's head with his chin horns. The only consolation Daniel had in the whole fiasco was that even if his team did manage to make it here, nobody could _see_ him because Chaka literally covered him from head to toe.

Not that it was much consolation.

The initial breach hurt, but Daniel pushed air in and out and tried his damnedest to relax. Chaka didn't have a clue what Daniel meant when he warned, "Go slow!" but it wasn't that large. Once Chaka got going, it actually felt mildly pleasant. It lengthened a little bit with each thrust, and Daniel grunted in surprised pleasure when the slightly rounded head nudged his prostate.

His reaction pleased Chaka, who crooned louder and thrust harder. His massive thighs tightened around Daniel's butt and thighs, and Daniel moaned at the increased sensitivity as his ass was squeezed around the invader. He couldn't believe he was being screwed by an Unas, and liking it. Then a secondary pressure made itself known and he froze. No wonder Chaka's penis was small in comparison to his overall size.

He had two.

The second swelled beneath the first, rather like an upside-down rhinoceros' horn, and from the feel of it, almost as big. It forced its way between his thighs, riding high up against his perineum, in concert with the smaller one inside him. Chaka squeezed more tightly with his thighs and humped harder. Daniel nearly passed out.

It felt incredibly good.

Unable to stop himself, Daniel began to thrust back as Chaka thrust forward. The crooning got positively ecstatic. Daniel could relate. His prostate was getting massaged from within and without; his butt was getting a workout unlike any it had ever gotten; each forward motion from the larger penis rubbed him literally from one end to the other, banging into his testicles at the end of each thrust. His own erection was bobbing in the air, his balls jolted continually, sending little bolts of electricity all through his body.

Unthinking, he reached down and started to pump himself in time to Chaka's thrusting. His head felt like it was going to explode and his cock was harder than he could remember it being in months. Maybe ever. Sensations were rocketing from his ass to his cock up through his chest into his head and down his spine into his hands and feet. His toes were curling. Hell, even his _hair_ felt like it was curling.

Chaka was almost singing now, dipping his head to sniff at the back of Daniel's neck then purring against the side of his face. The tickle added to the sensory overload, and Daniel started to shake. His hand moved harder on his cock and he bucked up against Chaka as hard as he could. Chaka purred approvingly. At least Daniel thought it was approval. The way Chaka was going at it, he had to be liking something about Daniel.

Orgasm took him by surprise. One final intense sensation to top all the others. He threw back his head and yelled, catching Chaka by surprise. Clenching around Chaka's smaller penis, Daniel spasmed twice, then a third time. Chaka roared, a tonal variation on his challenge roar, and Daniel would have smiled at being able to tell that, if he wasn't so completely wiped out even his mouth muscles couldn't move.

A few thrusts later, Chaka had his own climax. The spray bathed Daniel's testicles with glowing green fluid the consistency of honey. It was very hot, almost painful on the twitching flesh of his ball sac, and he moaned under the additional stimulation. Head hanging upside down, he watched as the goop shot over his skin. Some of it bypassed his dangling genitals and sprayed across his chest. A few drops hit his face.

He licked them clean before he thought about it. Then he tried not to gag. It tasted absolutely horrible. He was still coughing, trying to clear his throat, when Chaka pulled away from him. Rising to stand upright over Daniel's now collapsed body, he roared again. The entire hunting pack roared back. If he'd had the strength, Daniel would have been embarrassed. As it was, he just wanted to sleep. For about a week.

Chaka had other plans.

 

Danyel is stupid about danger but not stupid about Chaka. He makes soft sounds. Shows Chaka the hole. Too small. Only one. Not enough. But Danyel knows what to do.

Chaka is surprised. Happy. Excited. Danyel smells very good. Feels strange, but good. Cool and smooth and small. Danyel moves his legs, and Chaka moves. It is good. Danyel makes more noises, not so soft. Sharper, but no anger. The smell peaks. A smooth hand with no claws pulls at Chaka, and cool surrounds Chaka, and Danyel shakes. Smells of the water, without the danger. Chaka looks and Danyel's eyes are sky-with-storm.

Finished. Danyel is for Chaka. All know it. Chaka screams his claim. They lower their horns.

No one will make naan of Danyel now.

Chaka takes Danyel up and brings him back to the sleeping place. Chaka eats. Danyel sleeps. Tikel is quiet. No one challenges Chaka.

 

Tossed over Chaka's shoulder like a sack of flour, the journey back to the caves wasn't a particularly pleasant one. If Daniel hadn't already been pounded to the point where his muscles were mush, all the bouncing over the broad, ridged shoulder beneath his belly would have done it. By the time they got to the cave and Chaka tossed him with unexpected gentleness onto a pile of furs, Daniel'd had quite enough.

"You know, while I appreciate the protective aspects of being owned by the alpha male of the tribe, and can always appreciate astonishingly good sex, regardless of where it comes from, with the definite exception of Hathor, I really think it's time for me to go home now." He tried to rise.

Chaka put the palm of his hand on Daniel's forehead and pushed him flat without any discernible exertion.

"Or I could always have a little rest, first."

Escape not being an option for the moment, Daniel lectured himself about patience for the nine thousandth time since joining the SGC, and concentrated on linguistics instead.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time here seeing if I could get a handle on the language." He looked down at his bizarrely undressed, blood and Unas-semen-splashed body. "I wasn't really expecting it to be as a sex slave, but I'm flexible." Pulling one of the furs over his lap, he sighed and got to work. "So, Chaka." The big Unas glanced over at him, nostril slits flaring. "I vaguely recall some new words this time. Fre? Does fre mean fight?"

Chaka joined him on the furs. Growled softly, his eyes never leaving Daniel.

"Okay, I'm guessing not fight. Maybe in conjunction with some of the other words. Kree?" Chaka peered at him even more intensely. "No, shorter sound than that. And something about packs. Pakta? Pakta kre?"

Faster than the eye could follow, Daniel found himself on his hands and knees again, the fur discarded, with Chaka draped over his back and purring so loud it echoed off the cave walls. As clawed hands pried his thighs apart and he felt himself invaded once more, Daniel sighed. "Well, I guess I can figure out what that one means."

Then Chaka started moving, and that damned dual massage started up again, and Daniel's brain melted to slag. Linguistics could wait. First, he had some mating rituals to study.

 

Teal'c looked down at the crushed remote GDO transmitter he'd last seen on Daniel Jackson's person. Without it, he could not transmit the iris deactivation code, and could therefor not return home. A few feet from the now-useless technology, the sun glinted off another item. Teal'c strode forward and retrieved it. He stared at the fragile, broken twist of wire and glass in the palm of his hand.

Jackson's eyewear.

He swallowed. Focused on rescue and retrieval, he caught up to Colonel O'Neill, who was prodding the undergrowth near the dial-home device. Unsuccessfully.

"DanielJackson is in grave danger," Teal'c reported.

"Tell me something I don't know, Teal'c," the colonel answered. Teal'c heard the humor and the pain beneath the words. Teal'c looked past O'Neill at the DHD itself.

"He is no longer on the planet."

O'Neill's head came up and he stared at Teal'c. Major Carter joined them as well.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Teal'c nodded toward the DHD.

"He left us instructions telling us where he went."

"Where?!" O'Neill sounded incredulous. Teal'c reached past him to point to the single word scratched across the surface with a soft rock.

"UNAS. He has returned to the place of the First Ones. Perhaps he believed he would have a safe reception, while if any of the hostile forces pursued him, they would not."

Major Carter was already dialing the DHD. O'Neill was smiling at him. There was more humor than pain in the smile. It was feral, and his eyes gleamed. "Good catch, Teal'c."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "It was an interpretation, not a catch, O'Neill."

O'Neill didn't bother to explain. The Gateway activated and they entered on the trail of their lost friend.

The smell of carnage hit Teal'c before he stepped from the Gateway. Oddly-colored blood, brutally severed limbs and assorted piles of internal organs of unknown origin littered the area around the Stargate. None of them appeared to be, or smelled, Tau'ri. His symbiote moved restlessly and he took a moment to center himself.

"This way!" O'Neill had forged through the battlefield and was pointing at a tree trunk near the perimeter of the Stargate clearing. Teal'c joined him and stared at the familiar writing. Daniel Jackson's. It said 'this way' and there was an arrow beneath it.

"You are good," Teal'c informed O'Neill gravely. Major Carter laughed softly. O'Neill's smile became a grin.

"You ain't seen nothing, yet."

"On the contrary," Teal'c pointed out a second tree, further in. "I see more markings."

They spoke little on the short march. The marks ceased at a small copse. Teal'c cautiously approached the corpse of the Unas lying within it.

"DanielJackson did not do this." The Unas' throat had been removed, after a fierce battle, the marks of which covered its hide. As O'Neill and Carter scouted around the area, Teal'c moved closer to a disturbed area beneath a tree to the side of the copse. It smelled very faintly of Tau'ri blood. And something else. Salty. He knelt and touched dried traces of unusual colored fluids mixed with the grass and dirt. Inhaling, he concentrated. Jackson. The scent lingered, not merely in the grass beneath the tree, but further, deeper into the forest.

"This way." Teal'c rose abruptly and took the lead. He saw minute tracks, broken twigs, scraped dirt, and followed the trail to a cave. As they drew closer, O'Neill came up beside him.

"This place looks familiar," he said softly. Teal'c nodded agreement. Carter, on the other side of him, nodded as well.

"This is where we retrieved Daniel last time," she added.

"Keep your eyes open," O'Neill cautioned them as they entered. Teal'c didn't bother asking. The intent behind the order was clear, even if the phrasing was awkward.

Their ingress was unchallenged. In the distance, Teal'c could hear growls and strange echoes. They resembled wild animals feasting. His unease grew. Jackson appeared to have bonded with the Unas who had originally captured him, but there was always the possibility that leadership of the clan had changed during their absence. That possibility, coupled with the traces of Tau'ri blood found at the site with the dead Unas, gave Teal'c cause for concern.

As they rounded a corner into a smaller cave, complete with a banked fire and roasting pit, Teal'c was nearly betrayed into a sigh of relief. Jackson sat beside a very large Unas, apparently holding a conversation with it. He appeared tired and somewhat battered, and was dressed in a garment created from animal hides that contrasted oddly with his boots, but he was animated and appeared generally unharmed.

"Daniel!" O'Neill greeted him.

The Unas leapt to its feet and roared. Instinctively, Teal'c raised his staff weapon. O'Neill and Carter crouched in firing position. Jackson rose and immediately placed himself between SG1 and the creature. Teal'c didn't lower his staff as it was not yet safe to do so.

"Jack! Don't shoot!" He turned to the Unas. "Ka! Ka. Mat na'ak ket. Cho Chaka. Kre."

The Unas eyed the team suspiciously but stopped roaring. It made a noise similar to one Teal'c had heard from pigeons in the park where young Cassandra played. Jackson seemed to comprehend the sound, reaching up toward the huge creature and gently patting the horns extending from its chin.

"I have to go home now, Chaka. Mat na'ak ket." The Unas grumbled, but retreated. Jackson gathered his furs more closely about his midriff and backed toward them, holding the Unas' gaze for as long as he could.

"Chaka," he said softly as they left. The Unas stared at them until they were out of sight.

Once beyond the cave, O'Neill stopped and looked Jackson up and down. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

Jackson smiled at him, a bright beaming expression. Teal'c blinked. Sniffed the air. Blinked again.

"I'm a member of the clan. But I'd really like to go home now."

Teal'c stared appraisingly at Jackson. His sense of smell told him that there was much more to Jackson's adoption into the clan of Unas than simple friendship. He fell back as they began the march toward the Stargate, watching the man they had rescued. All was not completely well. Jackson attempted to hide his injuries, but he limped when he believed that no one could see.

"O'Neill, I will assist DanielJackson." With that, he picked the startled Jackson up, placed him over his shoulder, and continued on toward the Gateway.

"I'm fine, Teal'c!"

"I don't think so, Danny," O'Neill remarked, seeing Teal'c's firm hold on Jackson and apparently deciding not to argue with the determined Jaffa. It was a good decision. "Suck it up until we get home. Then you can explain to General Hammond how you lost your clothes."

Jackson made a sound suspiciously like a squeak, then gulped and remained silent. Teal'c wrapped his arm around Jackson's strong thighs and surreptitiously inhaled. Yes. Sex, along with a strong alien scent. His symbiote stirred within him. He, Teal'c, didn't recognize the scent. But it would appear that the symbiote did.

Teal'c pondered this all the way back to Earth.

Handing a protesting Jackson over to Doctor Frasier, Teal'c followed O'Neill and Carter in for their debriefing. He gave the facts of their unexpectedly expanded mission, but kept his conjecture to himself. He would take the matter up with DanielJackson later.

Privately.

 

Chaka sees Danyel leave. Sky eyes are cloudy now, but still light. Danyel touches him. "Cho Chaka. Mat na'ak ket." He knows his mate. But he leaves.

The rocks are dark. The fire is cold. Chaka stares at the empty fur. Danyel is for Chaka. Danyel is gone. He will return.

Chaka knows.

 

_end_


End file.
